Fading Like a Flower
by rururei
Summary: Sepasang matamu membuat semua dendam itu berguguran seperti kelopak-kelopak sakura yang luruh dari tangkainya.


yug

_Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Title diambil dari judul lagu Roxette_

_Fanfic ini milik saya, re-make dari fanfic lama yang pernah dipublish di salah satu page fanfiction di facebook dengan cast Super Junior. Kalau ada yang pernah baca fanfic itu (halah), saya bukan njiplak ya, tapi itu memang tulisan saya__ (dengan pen name yang berbeda)_

_Di sini usia Kiyoshi lebih tua dibanding Hyuga_

_Warning: OOC, sudut pandang berubah-ubah_

_._

_._

_**Dendam**_

_**Seperti tungku berisikan api**_

_._

_._

Secangkir _black coffee _di mejaku belum kusentuh sama sekali.

Aku menatap keluar dengan gusar, meneliti jalanan pagi yang padat. Dinding _cafe_ yang terbuat dari kaca ini mempermudah mataku meneliti keluar, melewati mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang, menghinggapkan pandangan pada bangunan kecil tepat di seberang jalan ini. Sebuah toko bunga bercat dominan warna ungu.

Sosok itu belum juga terlihat.

Aku berpaling sebentar, mengangkat cangkir kopiku dan menyesapnya sedikit. Dulu aku tidak menyukai kopi hitam meskipun aku begitu sering datang ke sini. Favoritku adalah segelas _espresso_, dan _aniki-_lah yang selalu memesan _black coffee_. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai _black coffee_ juga. Setiap kali menghadapi cangkir putih yang kontras dengan hitam kopi ini, kalimat itu seakan terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Pagi tanpa secangkir kopi adalah hari tanpa matahari."

Dulu aku terbahak usai _aniki_ mengucapkannya. Bagiku dia orang yang selalu berlebihan. Sekarang aku tersenyum kecil, menemukan kenyataan bahwa setiap pagi aku selalu minum secangkir kopi hitam.

Aku berpaling lagi ke seberang jalan. Ah, dia sudah datang. Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan wajah agak tirus itu sudah selesai membuka pintu, lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam toko. Pagi ini dia memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan corak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah tua. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaannya, sebentar lagi dia akan keluar, menata bunga-bunga di teras toko. Benar saja. Lonceng di pintu bergoyang ketika dia keluar lagi, membawa seikat bunga krisan di tangannya.

Dia mulai menata bunga itu di teras dengan jari-jari kurusnya. Rambutnya yang sewarna batang kayu terurai dengan anak-anak rambut halus berjatuhan di keningnya. Dia di sana seperti lukisan dengan latar belakang toko bunga bercat ungu.

Sekarang aku sedikit mengerti apa yang dirasakan _a__niki_ dulu ketika melihatnya.

"Namanya Riko!"

Sore itu _aniki_ berseru senang sambil menghampiriku. Tangan kirinya membawa buku sketsa yang memang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana.

"Umurnya 23 tahun. Toko bunga itu milik ayahnya, dia sudah setahun membantu menjaga toko itu. Dia tinggal di..."

"Oi! Kiyoshi Teppei!" Aku membentaknya, sengaja menyebut nama lengkapnya untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara. "Kau ini seorang _stalker_ atau apa? Lama-lama aku jadi takut padamu."

_Aniki _malah tertawa.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyukainya, Junpei?" Dia mulai melankolis lagi. "Karena ketika melihatnya, hal yang pertama kupikirkan adalah aku harus mengingat wajahnya agar aku bisa melukisnya nanti."

Sekarang akulah yang sedang memandangi gadis mungil itu. _Harusnya aku membencinya. Harusnya aku membencinya_. Ulang hatiku berkali-kali. Ya, harusnya aku membenci gadis itu, bukannya malah memandanginya hampir setiap pagi seperti ini.

"Wajahnya seperti senja," lanjut _aniki_ ketika itu. "Wajahnya membuatmu mengenang sesuatu yang entah apa. Dia tidak cantik, tapi sekali kau melihatnya, kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya."

Aku mengingat hampir setiap kalimat _aniki_ tentang gadis itu. Entah aku tersugesti atau apa, aku memang tidak bisa melupakan wajahnya. Dulu aku selalu menganggap setiap kalimat _aniki_berlebihan, hanya keluar dari pikiran orang kurang waras yang senang pada hal-hal melankolis. Tapi sekarang, semua kalimat itu melekat sangat erat di otakku.

Aku muak pada diriku sendiri.

Kutinggalkan cangkir kopiku, cepat-cepat melangkah keluar menuju tempat parkir. Selain aku tidak ingin lebih lama lagi memandangi gadis itu, sekarang juga sudah waktunya pergi ke kantor.

.

_**Sepasang mata**_

_**Membakar dari balik kacamata**_

.

Aku selesai merangkai bunga-bunga krisan ini.

Puas memandanginya, aku berpaling ke jalanan. Pagi seperti ini jalanan selalu ramai. Mendadak mataku menangkap sesuatu. Seseorang berjas hitam keluar dari _cafe_ tepat di seberang jalan, berjalan menghampiri mobil silvernya. Mobil itu meluncur ke jalanan dengan cepat, menghilang dari pandangan.

Tidak, bukan mobil mewahnya yang menyita perhatianku, bukan juga penampilan lelaki itu. Tapi aku merasa dia _menatapku. _Ya, dia menatapku dari balik kacamatanya ketika dia berjalan terburu-buru ke mobilnya. Aku tidak tahu tatapan macam apa itu, tapi dadaku berdesir, seperti tertekan sesuatu. Dia menatapku dengan nanar, sedikit sayu, tapi tajam. Tatapan yang belum pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Dan lagi, rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Tapi kapan? Di mana?

.

_**Selalu ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak terjawab**_

_**Bahkan oleh diriku sendiri**_

.

Aku menutup pintu mobil sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kiriku. Pukul 22.00. Sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah, kumasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celanaku. Rumah besar ini seperti biasa, lengang. Seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Ah... Hyuga-_san_..." Seoranglelaki paruh baya berjas hitam menyambutku di ruang tengah."Anda mau makan malam?"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah makan," aku tersenyum simpul."Malam ini aku ingin tidur di sini."

"Ah... Silakan naik saja ke atas. Wajah Anda terlihat lelah sekali."

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan punggungnya. Sejak dulu dia sudah seperti ayah bagiku dan _aniki_. Sebagai anak tunggal, _aniki_selalu kesepian di rumahnya sendiri. Ayah dan Ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka sampai-sampai mengajak _aniki_ berlibur pun mereka sering tidak bisa. Sekarang, mereka bahkan lebih memilih tinggal di Kanada dan meninggalkan rumah ini. Kepala pelayan itulah yang berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu bagi _aniki_ sejak kecil. Dia selalu bisa memaafkan kenakalan-kenakalan kami yang selalu usil dan jahil di manapun kami berada. _Aniki_adalah semacam _partner in crime _bagiku.

Aku menyalakan lampu di kamar luas berdinding merah hati ini. Setelah melepas sepatu, kaos kaki dan jasku, aku menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang, berbaring menatap langit-langit. Ketika berguling ke kiri, pandanganku jatuh kepada lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Seorang gadis memakai gaun putih, tersenyum samar di bawah guguran bunga sakura. Itu lukisan _aniki_. Aku muak melihatnya dan ingin menyingkirkannya dari dinding itu, seandainya saja aku punya keberanian. Tapi aku tidak pernah berani menyentuh barang-barang _aniki_, bahkan setelah dia tidak ada di sini.

"_Aniki_bodoh..." gumamku dengan suara bergetar.

"_Junpei! Junpei! Ikut aku!"_

Dalam bayanganku muncul seorang anak lelaki kecil berbaju biru, berlari ke arahku lalu semena-mena menarik tanganku yang sedang asyik bermain pasir di taman.

"Hei! Kenapa _aniki_ menarik-narik tanganku?" gerutuku padanya.

"Lihat itu!"

_Aniki_ menunjuk pagar bercat kusam yang ada di sudut taman. Pagar itu sudah rusak, tidak sempurna lagi melindungi tempat ini. Jadi apa yang membuat Aniki begitu girang?

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan pagar itu?"

"Bukan pagarnya," dia berjalan mendekati pagar itu. "Tapi bunga ini."

Dia menyentuh bunga-bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang batangnya tumbuh merambati pagar itu. Ada banyak sekali. Bunga-bunga itu berbentuk seperti terompet.

"Kenapa dengan bunga itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Indah, bukan?"

_Aniki_tersenyum polos sementara aku menatapnya ganjil.

Waktu itu umurnya 10 tahun dan aku 7 tahun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _aniki_ bisa begitu girang hanya dengan melihat bunga-bunga liar. Dia kemudian berlari ke rumah, mengambil pensil dan buku gambar, lalu membiarkanku bermain pasir sendirian sementara dia sibuk duduk di sudut taman: menggambar bunga itu. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu _aniki_senang menggambar. Dan gambarnya memang indah, bahkan bagiku yang sama sekali tidak tahu soal seni.

Aku berpaling dari lukisan gadis antah berantah itu: Riko.

Di samping kamar ini ada sebuah ruangan tempat _aniki_ biasa melukis, tapi sampai hari ini aku tidak berani membukanya. Aku takut melihat lebih banyak lagi _gadis bermata senja _itu, sedangkan sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakan wajanhya hanya dengan melihatnya dari dalam _cafe_ setiap pagi.

"_Aniki_... Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku bergumam lagi. Mataku mulai panas. Seandainya dia di sini, aku akan memarahinya, aku akan mengatainya bodoh atau pengecut seperti biasanya, aku akan meninju lengannya atau melempari wajahnya dengan bantal seperti setiap kali dia bercerita tentang gadis asing itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke tokonya, berkenalan lalu mengajaknya minum kopi?" tanyaku suatu hari.

"Dia lebih suka minum coklat hangat sambil makan _blackforest_di toko roti, _baka_." _Aniki_tersenyum.

Aku terperangah. Dia bahkan tahu sampai hal sekecil itu. Sebenarnya dia ini menyewa detektif atau apa?

"_Aniki _yangbodoh... "ejekku. "Dengan terpaksa kukatakan kau ini tampan, jadi kenapa kau harus takut hanya untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkenalan? Ini sudah hampir satu tahun!"

"Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat."

"Hah... Waktu yang tepat itu tidak dicari, tapi diciptakan. Kau ini pengecut sekali." Aku sok tahu menasehatinya. Dia tersenyum simpul seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Junpei," katanya. "Aku minta kau ingat satu hal. Kalau aku tidak sempat mengatakan padanya, kau yang harus memberitahunya bahwa _aniki-_mu yang bodoh ini sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

Hatiku getir mengingat kalimat itu.

_Kau yang harus memberitahunya bahwa aniki-mu yang bodoh ini sudah jatuh cinta padanya._

Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya, sedangkan aku ingin sekali membencinya? Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya, sedangkan aku mulai merasa aneh jika tidak melihat wajahnya sehari saja? Bagaimana bisa? Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan, _aniki_... Apa kau marah padaku sekarang? Apa kau menghukumku karena aku selalu menertawakanmu yang jatuh cinta pada gadis asing yang tidak kau kenal? Apa kau akan membenciku karena aku tidak membencinya, tapi malah diam-diam menyukai wajahnya?

Kepalaku terasa pusing.

.

_**Aku baru tahu**_

_**Ada sepasang mata yang bisa membuatku beku**_

.

Bulan Mei membuatku lebih murung dibanding biasanya sekalipun bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran. Mendadak aku malas berbicara dengan orang lain, bahkan aku juga malas untuk sekedar tersenyum.

Jam istirahat kantor seperti ini, aku lebih memilih berjalan-jalan keluar dibanding makan bersama orang lain. Benar kata _aniki_, bekerja di kantor sangat membosankan. Dulu dia mati-matian menolak bujukan orang tuanya untuk mewarisi perusahaan keluarga dan lebih memilih menjadi wartawan sambil tetap melukis atau menggambar di mana saja dia ingin melakukannya. Dan paling sering, dia menggambar di _cafe_ depan toko bunga itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Riko yang menjadi objeknya.

Lamunanku buyar ketika ada mendengar suara tangisan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Seorang gadis mungil berjongkok di dekat ayunan taman, menundukkan kepala dengan bahu berguncang-guncang karena tangisannya.

"Hei tuan putri, kenapa kau menangis?"

Tadi kubilang aku sedang malas berbicara dengan orang, tapi kali ini ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Entah kenapa anak kecil selalu memiliki magnet tersendiri.

Gadis mungil itu pun mendongak dengan wajah terkejut, matanya sembab dan basah.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," kataku. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia meneliti wajahku, seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan bercerita kepada orang asing yang mendadak menghampirinya ini.

"Temanku bilang... dia bilang... aku jelek..." Akhirnya dia menjawab dengan tersendat-sendat. "Dia bilang... aku gendut... dan jelek..."

Aku menahan senyum. Bagaimana bisa temannya mengatai anak secantik ini jelek? Dasar anak-anak.

"Tidak... " Aku berkata sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Kau cantik, sangat cantik... Lihat, kau bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga itu."

Aku menunjuk rumpun bunga matahari di dekat kami. Dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau mau coklat? Aku akan memberimu coklat kalau kau berhenti menangis."

Dia mengangguk-angguk cepat. Matanya mulai bersinar. Aku mengajaknya berdiri dan menggenggam tangannya, ketika mendadak seseorang berseru dari kejauhan.

"Satsuki! Satsuki-_chan!_"

"_Onee-chan_!"

Gadis mungil itu melepaskan tanganku dan berlari menghampiri orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi dari sekolah? _Nee-chan _dan _sensei_sibuk mencarimu..."

"Dai-_chan _nakal... Dia mengatakan aku jelek..." Gadis mungil bernama Satsuki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa? Siapa yang berani mengataimu jelek? Nanti _nee-chan_jewer telinganya."

Gadis itu tertawa. Aku masih terpaku di tempatku semula. Tanganku gemetar mendengar suaranya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah. Nanti _nee-chan_ bisa dimarahi kalau ibumu tahu kau membolos..."

"Tapi aku mau coklat... _Onii-san _yang di sana itu mau memberiku coklat..."

Satsuki menunjuk ke arahku.

Gadis itu memandangku, menatap tepat ke bola mataku. Tubuhku rasanya limbung dan beku.

.

_**Dia **_

_**Dengan sepasang mata yang tersaput duka**_

.

Satsuki mengarahkan tangannya pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di dekat kami, tapi aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya sejak tadi. Mataku membulat ketika melihatnya. Dadaku berdesir lagi. Itu dia. Lelaki yang beberapa hari yang lalu menatapku dari halaman _cafe_. Lelaki yang akhirnya kuketahui hampir setiap pagi datang ke _cafe_ itu.

Ya, itu dia. Dan aku makin yakin aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Satsuki menarikku mendekati lelaki itu. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Dia terlihat gugup dan kebingungan.

"_Onii-san__,_ mana coklatku?" Satsuki menengadahkan tangannya. Lelaki itu masih terlihat kaget, entah kenapa.

"Maaf, maaf sudah tidak sopan," kataku akhirnya.

Lelaki berkacamata itu masih terpaku selama beberapa detik.

"Eh... tidak..." Akhirnya bibir itu bersuara."Aku... aku yang sudah berjanji akan memberinya coklat."

Lelaki itu merogoh saku celananya dengan terburu-buru.

"Ini coklatmu, tuan putri. Jangan menangis lagi, ya. Kau cantik kalau tersenyum."

Dia mengulurkan coklat itu pada Satsuki yang kegirangan.

Aku ingat sekarang... Aku ingat sesuatu... mata yang menatapku nanar itu...

**.**

_**Bagaimana mungkin hidup masih sempat memberiku kejutan?**_

**.**

Pagi ini kembali sama, dengan secangkir _black coffee _di atas meja. Yang berbeda adalah hatiku. Hari ini, 16 Mei, tepat setahun sejak kepergian _aniki_, sahabat yang sudah melebihi saudara kandungku sendiri. Kami sama-sama anak tunggal dan berteman sejak kecil, sejak dia dan keluarganya datang dari Kanada dan tinggal tepat di samping rumahku. Waktu itu usianya masih 6 tahun dan aku baru 3 tahun. _Aniki_ kecil yang sering ditinggalkan ayah dan ibunya lebih sering tinggal di rumahku dan dia begitu manja pada orang tuaku seperti kepada orang tuanya sendiri.

Aku menyesap kopiku. Hari ini aku harus mengatakannya kepada gadis itu, bagaimanapun caranya, tidak peduli aku masih belum bisa melupakan tatapannya padaku di taman, seminggu yang lalu. Aku ingin memakinya seperti yang ingin kulakukan setahun yang lalu. Aku ingin menyalahkannya atas kepergian _aniki._Sungguh, aku ingin melampiaskan kesedihanku padanya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Hari itu, _aniki_akhirnya memutuskan menemui Riko. Dia tidak segugup yang kubayangkan dan bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Pagi itu dia datang ke rumahku dengan senyum simpulnya yang biasa.

"Aku akan pergi hari ini," katanya. "Menemuinya."

Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan wajah salut sambil menahan tawa.

"Semoga berhasil," hanya itu yang kukatakan.

"Hei! Junpei! Aku tidak akan mengajaknya menikah sekarang juga, aku hanya ingin membeli bunga untuk orang yang istimewa."

Aku tertawa, tidak begitu memperhatikan jawabannya.

"Ingat lagi, bocah. Kalau aku tidak sempat mengatakannya, kau yang harus memberitahu dia bahwa aku mencintainya."

Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya yang damai ketika aku sampai di rumah sakit. Aku masih merasakan tubuh bekunya, tangannya yang dingin saat kugenggam. Teman yang sangat kusayangi, yang sangat berharga seperti saudara kandungku sendiri, akhirnya pergi secepat itu karena kecelakaan. Mobilnya terhantam truk yang melanggar lampu merah, tepat di perempatan dekat _cafe_ ini, dekat toko bunga itu. Aku gemetar lagi mengingat wajahnya, mengingat jok mobil yang berlumuran darah dan seikat _calla lily_ putih yang warnanya berubah kemerahan. Itu semua karena gadis antah berantah itu. Karena _aniki_ jatuh cinta padanya. Karena _aniki_pergi untuk menemuinya.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar. Aku harus menemui gadis itu sekarang juga.

"Aaah!"

Aku terlalu terburu-buru hingga tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Aku mengibaskan tanganku yang terkena tumpahan kopi panas yang dibawa orang itu.

"Maaf... Maafkan saya..." terdengar suaranya meminta maaf.

Suara ini...

"Hyuga-_san_..."

Matanya membulat kaget. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana... kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Dia diam sejenak menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Ayo ikut aku. Lukamu harus diobati."

Seperti hilang kesadaran, aku menuruti langkahnya ketika dia menarik tanganku menyeberangi jalan, masuk ke tokonya dan duduk di kursi halaman belakang toko itu. Aku memandang sekitar dengan linglung. Pandanganku tertuju pada pagar bercat putih yang mengelilingi halaman. Bukan pagar itu, tapi bunga terompet kecil berwarna ungu yang pohonnya merambat di sana. Bunga yang digambar _aniki_... Aku masih menatap bunga itu sampai dia mengolesi tanganku dengan obat luka bakar.

"Itu bunga _morning glory_. Mereka mekar setiap pagi," katanya tanpa menatapku. "Indah, bukan? Dulu kakakmu juga mengatakannya."

Dia mendongak dan menatapku.

"Kita bertemu setahun yang lalu di rumah sakit, bukan?"

Aku masih diam. Di rumah sakit? Apakah...

"Ah, tidak. Aku melihatmu di rumah sakit, Hyuga-_san_, barangkali kau yang tidak melihatku. Aku mendengar seorang lelaki yang datang kemudian memanggilmu 'Hyuga-_san'._" Wajahnya yang terang itu kemudian meredup. "Aku... aku turut berduka cita untuk kakakmu."

Dia menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. Jadi gadis ini ikut mengantarkan _aniki_ke rumah sakit? Sementara kami diam, aku memandangnya, dari jarak sedekat ini. Matanya memang senja... Wajahnya teduh dan seperti tempat pulang... Aku kehilangan semua makian dan kalimat kejam untuk menyalahkannya. Lagipula apa salahnya sebenarnya?

"Pagi itu dia baru saja datang ke sini, membeli seikat _calla lily_. Dia bilang, dia akan memberikan itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya sampai sekarang..."

Ulang tahun? Dia bilang dia membeli hadiah ulang tahun? Hari ini, 16 Mei? Tubuhku kaku, mataku mengabur.

Jadi dia membeli bunga itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunku? Dan dia bahkan tidak menyebutkan namanya pada gadis ini?

"Namanya Kiyoshi." Kudengar suaraku sendiri terpecah. "Namanya... Kiyoshi Teppei..."

Kepalaku tertunduk dengan bibir dan suara bergetar.

"Namanya Kiyoshi," kataku. "Dan dia sangat mencintaimu, Riko-_san_..."

Sekarang gadis itu yang menatapku tidak percaya. Bibir mungilnya setengah terbuka, wajahnya terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau harus ikut aku sekarang."

Aku menarik tangannya tanpa persetujuan.

.

_**Bagaimana mungkin cinta semacam ini tak sempat tersampaikan?**_

.

Aku masih terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika laki-laki bernama Hyuga ini menyeretku, membawaku naik ke mobilnya, duduk di sampingnya di dalam mobil, lalu diseret lagi masuk ke sebuah rumah megah, menaiki tangga dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Lihat ini... Dia sangat mencintaimu, bahkan meski kau tidak pernah tahu namanya."

Aku terperangah. Mendadak mataku panas. Benarkah ini semua _aku_? Kupandangi semua lukisan di ruangan luas ini, yang tergantung di dinding, yang tergeletak di lantai, sketsa-sketsa di lembaran kertas yang belum selesai. Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak.

"Ya, itu kau, Riko-_san__,__" _kata Hyuga, seolah mengerti kebingunganku.

Aku menyentuh satu lukisan. Di sana "aku" memakai gaun kuning, memegang payung biru di depan toko bunga. Ya, itu aku. Itu payungku. Di lukisan lain, aku sedang duduk di dalam toko roti dengan segelas coklat hangat. Aku sedang menggunting tangkai bunga krisan. Aku sedang mengelap kaca. Aku sedang bersama Satsuki. Aku sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Aku... semuanya aku...

Entah kenapa mataku mengabur. Kututup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti ini? Padahal dia tidak mengenalku? Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya... Bahkan aku hanya sekali bicara padanya, kemudian harus melihatnya lagi ketika berlumuran darah dan kehilangan kehidupannya...

"Dia melakukan ini selama satu tahun. Dia tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan dan melukismu, sampai pagi itu... "

Aku menatap lelaki bernama Hyuga itu. Matanya basah. Dia menangis tanpa suara.

"Maaf, Riko-_san_... Maafkan aku..." gumamnya. "Selama ini aku ingin sekali membencimu, menyalahkanmu atas kepergian _aniki_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bunga itu dia beli untuk hadiah ulang tahunku... Aku tidak tahu..."

Dia menunduk.

_Tidak, jangan menangis_...

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ingin meraih tangannya yang gemetar. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku.

"_Daijobu, _Hyuga-_san. Daijobu..."_

.

_**.**_

.

Aku memandangi wajahnya, wajah yang dicintai _aniki._

Wajah yang barangkali juga kucintai...

"Riko-_san." _Pelan kusebutkan namanya."_Aniki_selalu berkata, jika dia tidak sempat mengatakannya padamu, aku harus memberitahumu bahwa dia jatuh cinta padamu. Bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu."

Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya. Dia menangis lagi sambil menunduk. Bahunya berguncang.

_Maafkan aku__aniki... Maaf... Tolong jangan hukum aku, aku hanya ingin menjaganya, aku ingin melakukan apa yang tidak sempat kau lakukan bersamanya..._

Aku merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan menangis_..._Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis..." bisikku ke telinganya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dan aku tidak perlu jawaban. Kebencian yang selama ini kukambinghitamkan berguguran di hatiku, seperti kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan dalam lukisan _aniki._

.

**FIN**

.

_Ada chibi!momoi... hehehe. Dai-chan yang ngatain dia jelek? Sudah pasti "Aho"mine Daiki. LOL._

_Versi asli fic ini (dengan cast Donghae dan Yesung Super Junior) adalah fanfic pertama yang saya tulis, sekitar awal tahun 2013 (minus kalimat-kalimat di sela perpindahan POV yang baru saya tambahkan). Saya bukan fans SuJu, tapi fic-fic K-Pop (khususnya SuJu) adalah gerbang awal saya menuju dunia fanfiction. Saya hanya menulis satu fic SuJu karena penasaran. Maklum, waktu itu masih cupu jadi belum tahu kalau ada fic anime juga. Hehehe._

_Saya suka Hyuga x Riko, tapi sebagai fujoshi saya juga menangkap sinyal besar untuk pairing Kiyoshi x Hyuga. Sayangnya ngga ada ide buat nulis tentang mereka meskipun saya suka juga T^T_

_Anyway, thank you for reading..._


End file.
